This invention relates to a device and a method for luring termites, a method of getting rid of termites, and a method of capturing termites.
Termites attack wooden buildings, deteriorating their strength and durability, thus occasionally causing unexpected dangers. Termite luring devices for monitoring are used to lure termites to estimate actual damage and plan a control program for preventing occurrence of damages.
FIG. 9 shows such a device which comprises a cylindrical container 40 in which is placed wood 41. With its top opening closed with a detachable lid 42, the container 40 is buried and left in the ground for a certain period of time. In this state, the lid 42 is occasionally removed to observe if termites have been lured into the container 40, and how much the wood 41 has been attacked.
If the wood in the container is actually attacked, a termiticide is treated mainly in the area around the luring device to get rid of termites.
But this conventional device can lure only termites that are foraging within the distance of up to about 10 cm from the luring device. Thus, with this device, it is difficult to estimate actual damage by termites with high accuracy.
In many cases, location of termites' nests are undetectable. It is thus difficult to eradicate the whole group of termites simply by treating termiticides near the luring device. The surviving termites will thus continue to attack wooden buildings.
Also, it is not desirable to treat a large amount of termiticide without locating termites' nests, because any surviving termites may acquire resistance to termiticide.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for luring termites which can lure termites from a large area to reflect actual damage by termites with high accuracy, a method for effectively luring and killing termites using this device, and a method for capturing the whole group of termites using this device.